So Jet Lagged
by DaiSukiAnimeSu
Summary: Kei's been traveling around the world, and he and Hikari miss each other. Kei can't stand it, while Hikari can't get used to it. What about their relationship? Rated T, but I think it's more K plus.


Me: _Konnichiwa_! My name's Suki! This is my first ever songfic here! This is an S.A. songfic, the song is Jet Lag. Roll out the Disclaimer Wagon, Takishima-kun!

Kei: DAISUKIANIME-DESU does not own Special A, or Jet Lag by Simple Plan.

Me: Yep! Hope you you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>What time is it where you are?<strong>

**I miss you more than anything**

**Back at home you feel so far**

**Waitin' for the phone to ring**

_9:56 AM, Thursday, June 8_

_"Oi, Takishima. It's Hikari. I'm just gonna ask what time is it where you are when it's 2:30PM here? I wanted to see you through Skype if you're free. I-it's not like I-i missed you o-or anything! Okay, bye!"__  
><em>*click*_ "End of message"  
><em>Takishima Kei put the phone down. It was great to hear from Hikari. They were the best of friends, although their friendship was mostly built on insults and quarrels. Still, he missed her so much; of course he did, he loved her. He wondered if she'd ever like him more than a friend, but what mattered now was that he answered the next time Hikari calls.

**I'm getting tired of living upside down.**

**I don't even wanna be in this town.  
><strong>

**Tryin' to figure out the time zones' making me crazy!  
><strong>_  
><em>_2:30 PM, Wednesday, June 7_

"Mom! I'm using the phone to call Takishima!" cried Hanazono Hikari. After dialing her dear friend's number, she held the phone up to her ear.

Kei was her best friend since childhood. They were both so different, but so similar.

_"Bonjour. This is Kei Takishima's number. I'm sorry I am unable to answer your call, but please leave a message after the tone. A Bientot!" _

_Drat_, thought Hikari. _He must be sleeping or something._ _Lucky dude, he gets to travel all over the face of the Earth. Arrrgh, that was bad timing._

"Please leave your message after the tone, then hang up, or press the pound key. BEEEP." Hikari took a breath, "Oi, Takishima. It's Hikari..."

**You say good morning, when it's midnight.**

**Going** **out of my head, alone in this bed.**

**I wake up, to your sunset.**

**AND IT'S DRIVIN' ME MAD, I miss you so bad!**

_10:23 AM, Monday, July 13 _

"Bye, mom, dad! I'm going to Takishima's place!" exclaimed Hikari as she kissed her parents good-bye. Mr. and Mrs. Hanazono stared at each other in wonder. "Uh..honey", began Mr. Hanazono, "Kei's in Italy, remember?"

Hikari stopped in her tracks and turned around with pink cheeks.  
>"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?"<p>

**And my, heart heart heart is so Jet lagged.  
>Heart, heart, heart is so Jet lagged.<br>Heart, heart, heart is so Jet lagged.  
>So Jet lagged.<strong>

_10:15 AM, Sunday, September 26_  
>HIKARI'S POV<p>

"MOM! DAD! He's home! HE'S FINALLY HOME!" screamed Hikari.

"Sweetie, you better take it easy-" her mother started, but Hikari didn't waste a second: she grabbed her toast and put it in her mouth, raced through the front door and got on her bike.

"Onee-chan has a bad case of lovesickness." Atsushi stated with a blunt expression.

"Oh, Atsushi." Mrs. Hanazono giggled.

Fourteen minutes later, Hikari arrived at the airport and parked her bike by the "Arrived" section. She checked her watch: 10:29 AM. She went through the letter sections, looking for T. _Okay...Q...R...S...T!...Takishima! _thought Hikari. Hurriedly, she squeezed through the crowd to look for Kei. In a couple of minutes, she finally made it to what seemed like the middle of the section. She spotted what seemed like a mess of light brown hair. _Maybe it's Takishima…_

_10:33 AM_  
>KEI'S POV<p>

_Silly Hikari._ thought Kei as his friend's head popped out from the crowd. It was good to see her face again; he most definitely missed that impulsiveness of hers. "Hey, Second Ranker!" smiled Kei.

Hikari definitely wasn't ready for that. "TAKISHIMAAAAAA! Don't say that!" she steamed.

"Awww! But I missed you so much, Hikari!" exclaimed Kei, as he cupped her cheeks. "You know how jet lagged I was feeling when I thought of not ever seeing you again? IT WAS HORRIBLE!" he whined.

Hikari laughed; Kei's annoying most of the time, yes, but he never fails to make her laugh sometimes. "K-Kei?" she blushed.

He look at her questioningly. "Hmm? Yeah?"

"Bring me with you next time! I want us to have an adventure together!" she smiled.

...

He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. Hikari and Kei on a world adventure!  
>"Sure! But first..."<p>

He knelt down on one knee, held her hand, and stared at her with much seriousness.

"Hanazono Hikari, will you marry me?"

**...**

**… …**

**… … …**

**… … … …**

**… … …**

**... …**

**…**

**"TAKISHIMA, YOU **_**BAKA**_**! WE'RE STILL TEENAGERS!"**

* * *

><p>Me: cough*cough*cough. Urk! GAAAAAAAAH!<p>

Hikari: _Nani_, Suki-san?

Me: _Gomen_, Hanazono-san. I just thought that I made you guys totally OOC…

Kei: Hey, that's okay! You made Hikari sound really cute *winks at Hikari*.

Hikari: Ahem. _Sumimasen_. *takes out a death scythe and chases Kei around the room*.

Me: *sits in emo corner* But I'm really bad at romantic stuff…

Kei: *running* Even with a scythe, you're still cute! *smirks*

Hikari: TAKISHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *crash*

Me: Oh, by the way, it's supposed to take 15-20 minutes for Hikari-san to go to the airport by bike.

Hikari: Yeah, I could run if I wanted to. Hey, isn't it weird how the band says "Good Morning, when it's midnight"?

Me: Yeah?

Hikari: Midnight is morning…

Me: I know right? Hahaha!

Hikari: Hahahahaha!

Me: Uhm… Where's Takishima-kun?

Hikari: Oh! Uh…

Me: …

Hikari: …

Me: … …

Hikari: … …

Me: … … … … Rate and Review!


End file.
